Beautiful Lies
by HelloNinjaKitty
Summary: Bella was a normal teenager, until her mother tried to kill her at fourteen years old. Read on as Bella learns as she goes through things that no normal sixteen year old would have gone through. Will she find love and happiness? Rated M for violence! Normal pairings E/B R/Em A/J Es/C
1. Chapter One: The beggining

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but might own the extra characters put into the story. I do how ever own the hello kitty bag and pjs at home XD**

**Chapter One: The beggining**

**BPOV**

_I was sitting in the loungeroom after school, reading my favourite book, just relaxing, losing track of time. I didn't have to make dinner until five thirty pm, which was in half an hour, mum gets home at seven and said she wanted roast lamb tonight. _

_She always comes home with a keg of beer, waiting to get drunk after she eats. That's when they normally happen. Tonight on the other hand, she decided to come home, two hours early then expected._

"_ISABELLA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard her scream out, and coward into the chair. 'Crap' I thought, ' She wasn't supposed to be home yet, she is so going to kill me.' And that is exactly what she tried to do. She was already drunk when she walked through that door. She saw that her dinner wasn't made and on the table. "WHERE IS MY DINNER" She screamed, storming into the loungeroom, seeing that i was relaxing- that was forbidden to her. She stormed over to me, and ripped withering heights out of my hand, and threw it into the fire that was going in the fire place. _

_I couldn't help it, but tears started running down my face silently, my grandmother who had past away a few weeks before mother became and alcho. Mother saw the tears and immedietly became enraged with anger, she then stormed out of the room and i thought i was safe. I jinxed it!_

_Mother came back into the room, holding a knife in one hand and her beer in the other. I got up slowly, trying not to make too many sudden movements. 'Please sober up mum' i thought, 'You're going to regret what ever you are going to do, you always do.' As soon as i was upright and standing, i ran, i ran towards the front door, ready to scream for help. But my clumsiness got the better of me, as i tripped on thin air. _

_I cowared into the floor, as my ferosious mother stood above me, with the knife, she had set her beer down just before i tried to run. She didn't say anything, and as she brought the knife down to plunge into my side, i couldn't help but memorise the smell and look around the house._

_The smell being a moth ball of sorts, that really moldy smell, the chairs being torn and ripped from my angered mother. The kitchen doorway, only showing the fridge opened with the hundreds of beers on the shelf, the roast lamb on the other, stewing in the marinade._

_I screamed out in pain, as i felt the knife plunge into my side, where she was aiming. Then another, and another, as she stabbed into me numorous times. Not knowing what to do, i just kept screaming for help. _

_Then a miracle happened, she dropped the knife to the floor and stalked off to her room, slamming the door shut in anger. I cralled towards the phone, crying out in pain every time i moved, and just before everything went black, I heard the most amazing words on the other line, "911, whats your emergancy, *pause* We have your location, we'll send police and an ambulance." Then i was succumed into darkness!_

I woke up from the nightmare, memory taking advantage of me while i sleep. I noticed that i had sweat drenching my entire body. This happens every night. I looked at the clock seeing it was only four in the morning.

I am not your average teenager, people would think I'm seeking attention because of the way I dress, others think i'm a freak. I am normal to some degree, but not normal enough to have friends, not normal enough for my mother to love me, not normal enough for my dad to see that all i want to do when i finish school is to become a tattooist. Yes, i want to become a tattooist, because i like to draw, well i like to do any sort of art. But i believe body art is the most beauiful. The only problem being, you can't take it off, once it's on!

I'm sixteen years old, but turning seventeen in a few months, I have dark mahogany brown hair that goes down just past my waist, i didn't have the guts to dye it when i changed my appearence. I do have peircings and body art, i have my lip, nose, belly and tongue done. As for the body art, i have a rose on my shoulder with my parents names, and a tattoo on my wrist saying I Believe In Fairies.

I like to wear alot of dark colours, not all the times though, occasionally i will wear bright colours, but only when i am in a good mood. Which today i am not!

Why? Because today i am visiting my mother in prison, Charlie says it's a great way to show her that even though she hurt me, that i still care about her. And also because she is my mother, and she still has some sort of custody of me, even though she doesn't deserve it!

No one deserves me, i'm nothing. I feel as if i should've died on that day, In a way i felt resposible for what went on, i deserved to be punished for not doing as my mother asked. My therapist says that it's not my fault, that the alcohol took over my mum, she had no control.

Mum, says she's sorry, every day. She was still angry when she sobered up though, she started yelling at me for calling the police. She said i diturbed her sleep, with my problems. She told me i could've just put a tampon in the stab wounds and it would absorb the blood right up. I cried. Dad cried. Every one cried.

They all pity me, for what happened, and i still cannot understand why they pity me, i'm nothing. All i do is make up Beautiful Lies.

**I hope you all like, please review, and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as i can, and am sorry if i don't update my story as often as you want! **


	2. Chapter Two: A best Friend stabs you

**I do not own twilight, but i do own the twilight posters in my room XD **

**Chapter Two: A best friend stabs you in the front.**

**BPOV**

Charlie had to drive me all the way to the prison, the last place i ever want to go to, but Renee had talked the judge into visitation rights once a month until she is out of that hole. As we pulled into the visitor's parking a security gaurd had come up to the door to greet my father. Another security guard had come over to inspect the car.

Although my father was the police cheif, it was still procedure before we enter or go anywhere near the prison that they search the car for any weapons or bombs that could free the other prisoners. They knew we didn't have anything like that, seeing to Charlie always leaves his gun at home, on the hook with his officers jacket.

When the security guards were finished, we said a quick goodbye and headed towards the office, where, even if you have been here to visit someone a hundred times before you still need to fill out the visitors form, and if you're under eightteen you need your parent or guardian to be present for the visit. The office looked like something out of those movies, where there is a little room hidden behind a bullet proof window with a small slot to put any paper work or bail money, the chairs in the room were old and worn out from age, it smelt like mold.

The forms said the usual things, such as name, number, date of birth, address, and parents details, oh and reason for the visit. It was a bore, we had to sit there for twenty minutes filling out stupid forms that would get us into a small room with at least five police officers, just to talk to the one person - who i don't even want to see!

It's not that i don't love my mother, it's just that after she did what she did, she scares the crap out of me, and there is no way i could forgive her. She hurt me, extremly bad, not just physically but emotionally too, especially when i was in hospital and found out that she had ruined any chances of me having children. Well not fully ruined, but they said that it's a good chance that if i ever did fall pregnant i was miscarriage in the first trimester, maybe even the first week.

"Isabella Swan" The lady at the desk had called my name. This is it, time to see my mother. As Charlie and i walked through the door next to the little room, and into the actual prison area, you could see people chained to beds so they couldn't grab out through the bars, some people playing soft melodies on guitars that there wives had brought them then the security had to do thorough testing to make sure they weren't smuggling drugs into the place, it smelt like someone had pissed and crapped everywhere, because their toilets were clogged up all the time.

Charlie and I came to a stop, i hadn't relised we had reached the visitors cell, i was too busy being fasinated by the look of this place. But then as if someone had pressed a button, i started sweating, i clenched my fists until they hurt, and stopped breathing. It was her, Renee, she was staring at me with her icy blue eyes, her brown hair cascading to her shoulders.

"Aahh, Bella my beautiful daughter, please sit down, we have a lot to catch up on." She smiled, a sickingly sweet smile, that made me want to vomit. She had on orange one-piece robed type clothing that went past her ankles, she wasn't wearing any shoes. I warily made my way towards the two seats that were sitting across from Renee, Charlie swallowed nervously loud as he followed me. I looked over at my father and his brows with down with worry, as his eyes showed fear that i was going to run, his hands clenching and unclenching like mine. Any one can tell that he is just as worried as i am, normally i have my case manager or therapist come in with me, so that Charlie doesn't have to see me like this, but this time he wanted to come, so he could see Renee and ask her why she did it.

Charlie had told me that when they first met, that Renee was a drug addict and he was in the police academy, he had promised her that he wouldn't turn her in as long as she promised she'll stop taking drugs. They went out on a few dates together, then decided they wanted to get married, so they went to vegas and eloped without any one knowing where they were going. Their wedding night was the same night they had concieved me. A couple of months after i was born, Renee had decided that she couldn't deal with Charlie being away every night to go to school, So she took me and moved to Arizona, at first Renee was fine, but then she was always calling him up complaining to him about me crying, and how she didn't know how to care for me. He could tell instently that she was on the drugs again. He was going to get custody of me, until she had stopped again, but she instently stopped, and he let her keep me with her.

She started drinking when i was thirteen.

"Hello, Earth to Bella," I looked over to Renee and she was waving her hand in front of me, slowly. "I was just saying to your father how great it would be if i could have custody of you when i get out of prison." She smiled that same sickinly sweet smile she had on her face earlier. I looked over to charlie with a shocked look on my face, and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry Renee, but until you prove that you aren't going to try and hurt her again, you will not have custody of her, Plus i am giving Bella a choice in the matter, seeing to she is the one you made their life a living hell." Charlie replied, and with that he pulled me up careful not to frighten me and pulled me out of the cell. I looked at my watch and noticed the 20 minutes visit had finished somewhat through my little day dream, as people called it.

I knew then and there though, that i would never be able to live with my Mother again. Even if i did decide i could trust her. Because you don't know. A best friend stabs you in the front, and that's what she was to me when i was younger, and she stabbed my heart.

**Thanks guys for reading, please review and tell me what you all think, and help me out, let me know if you are confused or anything. I will update as soon as i can, seeing to i don't get on the laptop very much. So please review and follow my story. **


	3. Chapter Three: How Can It Get Any Worse?

**I do not own any of the characters or twilight for that matter, please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter Three: How can it get any worse?**

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed and thought about everything that has happened in the past couple of days. Renee had called a couple of times during her one call a day, and she kept insisting that Charlie should let her have custody of me when she gets out of the prison. Every time Charlie says she's called, i get worried that she's going to want to talk to me, but Charlie has hung up whenever he knows it's her calling.

I start school tomorrow, seeing to holidays are coming to an end and i've been home schooled for the past couple of years, Charlie decided that it would be a good idea to meet new people, make friends. I do not look forward to going at all. Every one knew what happened back in Arizona, and they thought i was some psycho, and that i was going to snap at any minute now. Well, that is partially my fault, seeing to I was too scared to let anyone near me when i first moved here, and totally had a spas attack on my first day i had moved here when Mike Newton touched my shoulder, we were at his parents Sporting Goods store to get some fishing stuff for Charlie.

But back to the point, i have to go shopping for school stuff today- YAY- Note sarcasm. I loathe shopping, always have and always will. Normally when i go shopping, i'll walk in, get what i need and walk out, to save any hassle of running into people i do not want to see.

Charlie had left early this morning for work, and left me with enough money to get my 'back to school' stuff. I don't get why we have to go to school, why can't I just stay home and finish my senior year doing what i love, Working alone.

I stood up from my bed to get ready to leave, but just before i got ready i looked outside to see what sort of weather i would have to dress for, and yet again, it is pouring rain. I got walked over to my closet and picked out what i was going to wear. I don't have many clothes because my room and closet are very small, with the exception of my walk in bathroom that Charlie got added. The walls were a dark plum color, posters covering it, the rocking chair from my baby days sitting in the corner with my favourite jumper hanging over it, and my new already worn copy of withering heights sitting on the base of the chair. My bed was a double, having red blankets and sheets, My laptop that Charlie had bought for my birthday sat on my small desk. I opened my closet only to see my twenty or more clothes hanging there or folded neatly in the corner and picked up a pair of jeans and my slipknot shirt and a bra, and set out to get dressed.

As i got dressed, i couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen tomorrow. Would people stare? Wait, that was a stupid question, of course they would stare, they think i'm crazy. Charlie was really pissed off when all the rumours had first started on why i was here, Some of them were things like, 'My mother only tried to kill me because she thought i was whoring around with my step father who had ran away a few weeks before', 'My mother was extremely catholic and i was lesbian so she decided she was going to kill me.' But the one i hated the most was, 'Renee was using self defence, and Bella is the one to blame.'

I hated that everyone here either hated me or looked at me weirdly. When i relised i was dressed, i ran to my room, grabbed my phone and put my shoes on, then ran down the stairs and out the door to my crappy truck. It was a red chevy and i hated it, Charlie calls it an Antique because it's like really old. The radio didn't even work, and it always made a loud chugging noise, But i didn't have the guts to tell Charlie that i hate it and want a new car.

As i pulled into the supermarket, i noticed a silver Volvo and a yellow Porch sitting in the car park next to eachother, they must be people passing by or visiting relatives, because no one with cars that rich looking lives here. Everyone is too poor to buy those types of cars, we lucky to get a good enough looking car for only a thousand dollars, and even then you'd have to save up all your pay checks from work.

I parked into an empty space and walked into the supermarket. I grabbed a basket and walked towards the isle that sold all the school things, such as books, stationary, shoes, even clothing. I started grabbing a few notebooks and pens and even a pencil case but then stopped short when i saw him. His hair was a messy bronze color with streaks of gold in it, his eyes a sharp green as he scanned the music and art books, the pixie type girl next to him had short black hair and the crystal blue eyes. The short pixie girl noticed me staring and skipped over to me with a huge smile on her face.

'Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen, but people call me Alice." She had her hand extended out towards me, and i shook it reluctantly wary.

"Bella Swan." I replied shyly.

"I'm new to town, and over there," She pointed to sex hair, "Is my brother Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen. We're only half related though, he's my cousin, and my parents adopted him when he was younger." I nodded not knowing whether i should be awkward or not.

"Alice, you aren't bothering this poor girl are you?" Edwards voice was almost a velvety purr, it came out smoothly and wasn't as hyper sounding as Alice's.

"No Edward, i'm not. This is Bella, we're going to be best friends, i can tell," She smiled at me, "I am sorry though if i am bothering you."

"No. No," I said a little too quickly, "I was just shopping for school, nothing to excited." I smiled, like actually smiled. I felt comfortable around them, maybe because they don't know what happened to me and don't know that i'm crazy. But they will know soon enough, they'll know everything, then not want to be my friend or anything. Wait, friends? Were we friends? We had only just met.

"Bella, are you alright?" There was Edwards beautiful voice again.

"Uh, yeah, i'm fine. Sorry, i just zoned out." He smiled a crooked smile at me, while Alice started jumping up and down.

"Bella, would you like to tag along and shop for school with us? You could help us pick out the things for school, seeing to we don't know what sort of things we need for public schools." Alice said with a pout and i couldn't decline. So i just nodded my head in agreement and smiled at them.

All three of us walked together up and down the aisles getting the gear we needed from school, and also got to know each other more.

**I hoped you guys like this chapter, I'll update again as soon as i can. Please review for me, because i really want to know what you all think of my story! **


	4. Chapter Four: Fraternizing

**Hey guys, so I told you I would write another chapter.**

**So I do not own twilight, but I do own the chicken nuggets I am about to eat :D Please Review, I really really want to know what everyone thinks, seeing to this is my first proper fanfic story! **

**Chapter Four: Fraternizing with the enemy**

**BPOV**

You know, I never EVER thought I would make friends. I've always been the loner chick that sits in the corner sulking about how much my life sucks. But yesterday at the supermarket, I made friends, like real friends. Alice called as soon as she got home, because she was way too excited about tomorrow. She made me go with her to a clothing store and bought me a whole new wardrobe, saying that I looked plain and boring. I thought I looked fine. I love my band shirts, so I said she could choose the pants, but I get to keep my band shirts.

But anyway, Alice, Edward and I got to know each other a lot, Alice loves teddy bears, the colour pink, and anything sparkly and Frilly. Edwards into music, likes the colour green (which is ironic, seeing to his eyes are green, oh his eyes), and he said he is secretly obsessed with hello kitty **(A/N had to put that in there XD). **I told them about how long I've lived in Forks for, what my favourite colours were- purple and red- and what my secret obsession was- Anything to do with the books Twilight Saga, the Robert character sounds so hot, and a lot like the description of Edward.

I got out of bed lazily and walked to my bathroom to have a shower. I have always loved having a shower, it's like it washes away all the stress and worries that you've had. I washed my hair with my favourite Strawberry scented shampoo and washed myself, then turned the water off, dried myself and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans that Alice had bought me, and a Disturbed T-shirt, put my shoes on, grabbed my school bag and out the door I was.

**EPOV**

I hated the rain; it made me feel more miserable. I've been diagnosed with depression, why? Because I went spiralling downhill ever since my parents died. My therapist got me into playing the piano, and putting my feelings into my music. Yet today as I played, it wasn't as dramatic as my other music. This time it was sweet, and slow.

Yesterday I had met Bella, when Alice had dragged me to the supermarket to buy things for school. The name Bella had fit her beautifully, she was stunning, it took all I had to talk to her, and in the end we became friends. Her brown eyes, Long brown hair, clear pale skin with those pink plump lips, oh how I wished I could kiss them, But as usual, I was getting too ahead of myself. I had only just met her after all.

Today was mine and Alice's first day of school, meaning it was also Bella's first day. She told us that she had been home schooled almost her whole life and that she was extremely nervous, there seemed to be a double meaning to that though. What else is she nervous about?

We laughed and smiled, oh her smile, it lights up this dreary rainy hell hole.

"Edward?" Esme yelled out, "Come and get your breakfast honey, I don't want you going to school hungry!" Esme was my Aunt, she was the kindest person you will ever meet, she was always worrying about someone, whether it be if they're injured, are they eating enough, are they looking after themselves, etc. She had honey gold hair, and blue eyes. Her husband Carlisle had blonde hair, and bluish-grey eyes. I sometimes wonder where Alice got her looks from. But Esme had sat us down last year and explained how Carlisle isn't Alice's biological father and that when Esme was eighteen she had a one night stand with someone unwillingly.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my bag on the way and slipped my shoes on heading into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. Esme placed a plate of bacon, eggs and buttered toast in front of me.

"So Edward, are you sure your okay with going to school? With everything that's been going on and all!" Esme asked.

"Yes Aunt Mey, I'll be fine. If not, I'll call you, ok?" She nodded in agreement. I've always called her Aunt Mey, I couldn't pronounce her name properly when I was a toddler, and it always stuck!

I quickly finished my breakfast, and headed out to the car, giving Esme a kiss on the cheek on the way through. Let me just tell you, I wouldn't be going to school today if Bella wasn't going to be there.

**Thanks for reading guys, and sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I just couldn't think of anything else to write that didn't sound stupid, or like I was rushing it. Please review, and I'll update another chapter if I can get at least two reviews in the next week or so. (:**


	5. Chapter Five: Fraternizing Part Two

**Hey guys, i don't know if i am going to do another EPOV or not, cause i suck trying to write in a guys point of view. I might occasionally do one, depending on how many reviews i can get! :D And just letting you guys know, the reason Alice, Edward and Bella become close so quickly is because they just click. They're all so alike and they know what it feels like to have depression.**

**Anyways, here is chapter five, i hope you like!**

**Chapter Five: Fraternizing with the enemy part two!**

**BPOV **

I drove to school, and when i got there i instently recognised the silver Volvo, so i parked next to it. Getting out, Alice the little pixie full on jumped onto me into a massive bear hug. I looked around and noticed people were staring at us, i hated when people stared. I laughed nervously, and Edward must of noticed my nervousness, and came up to give me a small hug of encouragement as if to say 'if we can do it, so can you!'

We walked to the office together, mine and Alice's arms linked as we walked along. When we reached the office door, Edward held the door open for us like a gentlemen, and we walked into the musky smelling room. I looked around, and there was a giant desk that cut the room in half, two ferns were sitting either side of the desk, and three chairs sat along the window area. Behind the desk was a small elderly woman.

"How can i help you dearys?" She asked in a small sweet voice, looking up from her paper work.

"Uh, hi. I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan, we're new!" He said with a somewhat sadistic voice, as if he was trying to dazzle her into giving our timetables quickly so we could get out of this retched place.

"Uh yes, I'm Mrs Cope, just give me a second and i'll get your timetable and the paper work you'll need to fill out!" She scurried away quickly, and went through a couple of file cabinets, picked some paper out of a tray, and walked back over to us with a pen. "okay," She pointed out a sign in form, " This form you all need to sign, stating that you have indeed started your enrolement and that you will be starting today, make sure you add the dates next your name and signature. And here are your timetables." She handed our timetables after we quickly signed the sheets.

We read through each other's timetables as we walked out of the office, seeing if we shared any classes. Alice and i shared English and History, whereas Edward and i shared Biology and study the rest of my classes were just me and my lonesome self.

I pulled my water bottle and took a swig, and just as i put it back the bell rang saying we had to go to home room to get our names marked off. My first class was English, so I wouldn't have to worry about losing Alice, or Edward because we have study together after English then Biology after lunch. We said a quick goodbye with a wave and smile and were on our way. I looked down at the map in my hands and quickly remembered the way, it was good, my homeroom class was next to mine and Alice's English class.

I walked into my home room class and walked up to the teacher to let him know that I'm new, and instantly i noticed Jessica Stanley and Lauren Crowley glaring at me, then turned towards each other to whisper no doubt new rumours about me. The teacher marked my name off and asked me to sit down in an empty seat, i chose to sit at the back of the class so i knew when people were staring! The teacher read the notices out, saying that sports day was coming up and that we had to wear our house colours on the day to get extra points for the team. I'm just not going to show up for the day, Charlie will understand, seeing to i hate P.E and i have two left feet when it comes to sport.

The bell rang for the second time today notifying us that it was time for everyone to go to their next respective classes, i waited till every one was out of the room before i walked to mine and Alice's class.

**EPOV (A/N, haha SURPRISE)**

I have to admit, my first day of school was horrible, apart from the fact that Bella was there. I kept getting hit on by different girls, and maybe even a couple of guys, which wigged me out, not saying i'm homophobic or anything, i have nothing against gays, they just freak me out. Anyway, my first lesson was horrible, i had Maths and the first thing that happened was some chick named Kelly, i think, came up to me and asked me if i wanted to go with her to her bed and that she'd show me what a real woman was, and i instantly thought 'EW CHLAMYDIA', but instead of saying that to her face i politely declined.

Study with Bella went smoothly, but people seemed to avoid me when i was hanging out with her, and whenever they didn't know i was looking i saw them whispering some rumour about Bella's mother trying to kill her. Which could not be true, you only see something like that in the movies, right? And Bella would of told us, wouldn't she?

When we went to biology it was the same, people just stared and whispered amongst each other, and it was funny, because the only seat left was one where Bella and I could sit next to each other.

I was lying in bed, just thinking about something to do, something that could get my mind off of Bella's beautiful Brown eyes. Before i could think of anything there was a small knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I hollered, and Alice came walking in, a fresh towel in her hand.

"Mum wants you to go for a shower and wash up for dinner. She's also worried about you, you've been in your room since we got home!" With that Alice walked out, to no doubt call Bella. I got up and went for a shower.

After i washed myself, dried up and put some warm clothes on i headed downstairs to have dinner, and my breath stopped short, she was sitting at the table in a beautiful blue dress that mixed beautifully with her skin tone. It was...

**Can you guess who it was... haha, i love cliff hangers, it makes a story more exciting. Please Review, and i will update soon! :D**


	6. Chapter Six: Dinner

**Hey guys, sorry i took so long to update, I'm trying to update as much as i can! To all the people that reviewed my story, thank you :D**

**Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, chapter 6! :D**

**Chapter Six: Dinner**

**BPOV**

Alice wanted me to come over to hers for dinner tonight, i was going to politely decline, but she wouldn't take no for an answer stating that i need to meet her parents sooner or later. So what did we do after school, went shopping. Shopping! I hated shopping, i told this to Alice and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

The closest shop were the small shopping complex in Port Angeles, so as we went there. I tried on about a hundred thousand items of clothing before Alice approved of something. We then bought accessories, shoes, bags, and thankfully we bought something small to eat before I collapsed from hunger, seeing to i never eat properly at school.

When we got back to my house, Alice forced me to go take a shower and that we had two hours to get ready before we went to her house. I took my shower, washing myself and my hair in the process, and then getting my towel, turning the water off and getting out of the tub. I walked back into my room with my towel wrapped around me and saw that Alice was already read.

"Sit, Sit!" She said quickly, "I have to get you ready!" I sat down on the chair in front of my small table where Alice had all her make-up and such set up. I was sitting there for an hour before she told me i could get dressed. I swear my butt was going to fall off after sitting still like that for one hour!

I got dressed in a light blue cocktail dress with black stockings and dark blue flats. She had left my hair naturally wavy and curly, and did blue smoky eyes with peach lip gloss for the make-up. When i looked in the mirror i felt as beautiful as i looked.

Alice was wearing a dark green long strapless dress, with matching heels and her make-up was natural that made her eyes pop out, while her pixy cut hair was straight and shaped perfectly around her face.

Once we were ready, i said a quick goodbye to Charlie and Alice and I were out the door, heading to her house. To say i was nervous would be an understatement, I'm terrified. Will Alice's parents know what happened to me? Would they like me or judge me? What do i do if they don't like me? Or if they ask their daughter to stay away from me?

"Bella?" I turned to see that we were already at Alice's house, and that she was trying to get my attention. "It'll be fine, i just know it!" She smiled at me, and opened the car door, so i did the same. We got out of the car and walked up the stairs slowly.

Alice's house was beautiful, it was a three story house, and had a mahogany balcony with glass doors, there was a white coloured swing chair sitting by the wall, and plants by either side of the stairs. When we got inside in what seemed to be the lounge room had three white lounges and a plasma T.V sitting on the wall, black glassed coffee tables sit in between the two! When we walking into the kitchen, i swear it was heaven, i love to cook so it's like a dream come true to walk into a kitchen like this. There was a woman standing at the stove stirring a pot of an unknown substance that smelt delicious, she must have heard us walk in because she turned around and smiled.

"Hello Dears, Ahh, you must be Bella, Alice and Edwards friend. I've heard so many good things about you the past couple of days." She hugged me, like actually hugged me, so I being me hugged her back awkwardly. "Alice dear, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, could you tell Edward to shower and wash up for dinner please!" Alice simply nodded and ran upstairs to talk to Edward.

"You have a lovely house Mrs Cullen!" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Oh please dear, Call me Esme, if you call me Mrs Cullen I'll feel old!" She said kindly, smiling at me, "And thank you, did Alice tell you that i designed this whole house including this kitchen?"

Shocked, "No, she didn't. You're an amazing designer to have designed a house as beautiful as this." Esme nodded and replied a thank you again then set off to set the table. "Here let me help."

We set up the table together making small talk at the same time, just getting to know each other. And when what was in the pot was finished cooking she brought the pot out and set it on the table with the ladle inside, grabbing two glass jugs of water and set them with glasses at each end of the table.

Alice came skipping down and sat in her seat, so i sat in what she said was the only empty seat left after Edward sits down.

**Here you go guys, I'm sorry if it's a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. If i can get more than four reviews I'll update two chapters next time i update :P **


	7. an MUST READ!

**MAYJOR AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Hey guys, sorry if i haven't updated for a while, i have been busy with school work, and such. But i will update as soon as i can, i might even update two chapters if i can and have enough time.  
I truly am sorry... **

**But while i'm here, i will explain so far what is happening in the story for those who don't understand.**

When Bella was a certain age he mother tried to kill her, her mother was an alcoholic, Bella moved back to live with her father, who is police chief of Forks, Washington. Bella goes to visit her mother in prison- although she doesn't want to, and her Mother, Renee, drops a bomb shell and says she is going to try and get Charlie to sign over custody to her of Bella when she gets out of prison. Bella goes back to school shopping- seeing to this is going to be her first time going to a proper school instead of being home schooled- and meets Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen in the supermarket. They instantly become best of friends, but they don't know everything of Bella, she has kept her deepest secrets to her self, not letting anyone catch on. Edwards parents died when he was younger, and his Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle took him in as their own child- Alice being their child through blood and birth. Edward has had a crush on Bella since they first met but doesn't want to admit it, seeing to they don't know eachother very well!

Bella, Edward and Alice start at school, and Edward hears all the rumours about Bella, and being the good friend he is,doesn't want to believe them in case they are not true. Bella has dinner at Edwards house and Edward and Alice's family instantly connect with Bella.

**There you go, well that's a recap for everyone on whats happened if you don't want to just read all the other chapters before reading the updated chapters. I might do more recaps every few chapters.**

**Thanks guys, and i promise to update as soon as i can.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Dinner Gone Wrong

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to focus on school, and work. I will try to keep updating, but it might not be as regular as you want.**

**EPOV**

She was beautiful. My beautiful Bella. Wait, why am I thinking of her like that, she's just a friend. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Especially if what happened with her mum is true, It could be true, but could not be true. I don't want her hurting, but I know that she probably won't want to be with me if I do ask her out. But she was so beautiful sitting there in her blue dress and black tights. And her laugh, it sounds like bells.

I walked over and sat down next to her, where my plate was already full of food that my mum had put there for me. And our family and Bella easily slipped into a conversation while we ate. After dinner though, that's when it all started going down hill. My parents went to a business party for Carlisles work, and Alice decided to go to Jaspers.

I took Bella upstairs and decided to show her the song I had been writing for her on my piano. I sat her down, and started playing.

It was about three, four minutes before I had finished the song, and when I looked up Bella was crying softly. May as well ask her now.

"Bella, where's your mum?" With that she looked up, then raised up off of the chair slowly, then ran off towards the bathroom in a sprint, I flinched when I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

**BPOV**

He asked me about my mum, and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to live with that pain anymore, I don't deserve Edward, yet I'm starting to like him. I could hear him yelling through the door asking me if I was okay, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. I rummaged through the cupboard and draws until I found a bottle of pills and razors. I broke the razors out so that they were just the blades, I then opened the bottle of pills and poured at least ten pills into my hands. I grabbed the cup of water that was sitting on the bench and swallowed all ten whole. I then grabbed a hold of the blade and ran it across my wrist until the blood poured out non stop, I repeated it on the other wrist.

And just before I went unconscious, I could hear Edward breaking the door opening, but then It all went black.

**EPOV**

I yelled and screamed for her to open the door for me, but she wouldn't. I decided to sit down outside the door and wait, but then I heard what sounded like a bottle of pills and the tap filling up a glass of water. I scrambled to my feet and I knew something bad was going to happen. I had to get in there, but how. I could search through Carlisle's office but then that would be an invasion of privacy. So I decided, I'm just going to break the door down.

When I finally broke the door down, what I saw was the scariest sight. Bella was lying on the floor unconscious and had blood running from her wrists, a blade and bottle of pills laying next to her, pills laying everywhere outside the bottle.

I ran to my room where I had left my phone, and dialled the hospital where my dad works, while I was waiting on someone answering, I ran back to Bella.

"Forks Hospital, Mary speaking, how may I help you tonight?" I heard the speaker say.

"Hi, my name is Edward and I need an ambulance."

"Okay Edward, could you tell us the emergency and where you live?"

I'm Dr. Cullen's son, and it's Bella Swan, she tried to kill herself and now she's unconscious.

"Oh dear, I'll send an ambulance straight away Edward." I hung up my phone and threw it to the ground. I lifted Bella into my lap and hugged her close to me. Placing her on the floor carefully I grabbed two hand towels and wrapped them tightly around her wrists to stop the bleeding.

About ten minutes later and ambulance had arrived at my house and there were people all around my house. I can't remember much after that. I don't remember them pulling Bella out of my arms, I don't remember sitting in the back of the ambulance, I don't remember getting to the hospital, and I now can't remember how I got to the waiting room chairs where my mum was sitting next to me patting and rubbing my back continuously.

"It's going to be okay Edward, Everything's going to be okay!" She said comfortingly, still rubbing my back.

"Is it really going to be okay mum? I could've stopped this, should've. If I hadn't of brought up the subject of her mother, she wouldn't be here. We would still be at home, talking, hanging out and me possibly asking her out."

**Hehe, sorry it's so short. But what do you think? :D**

Again, sorry I haven't updated for a while. And I know it probably pisses you off that it takes me ages to update, but honestly, I will update when I can and/or feel like it. I will try to update soon!


	9. AN

hey guys, this isnt a new chapter,sorry :(

i will try to update soon though, i have beeen REEEEAAALLLLYYYY busy and also havent been able to hink of how to do the next chapter!

also, i will be changing my fanfic name soon, idk when, but i will be!


	10. Chapter Eight: All Girls

**Hey guyyys, sorry for not updating in a while. **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Beep... Beep... Beep... I wish my alarm clock would turn off by itself.

Beep... Beep... Beep... I tried to reach out my arm to turn off the alarm but i couldn't, I opened my eyes slowly to be blinded by a bright white room, curtains were around my bed, possibly to give me privacy, i looked down and noticed an IV in my hand, and looked around again and noticed that the beeping noise was coming from a machine. It was then i realised i was in hospital.

"Bella?" I heard my father's voice come from beside me. "Oh gosh, thank god you are awake!" He said excited. I looked over to him and somehow he looked a little older. His forehead looked like it was set in a Permanente frown, and I remembered because of me.

Just then a doctor walked in, he had dark red hair, and he looked to be in his mid 40's.

"Hello Isabella, I am Dr Jameson." He started off politely. "As you know, you tried to commit suicide. You had two deep cuts on either wrists and had taken a number of pills, you are lucky your friend found you." He looked like he pitied me.

"Look doctor, i already know what i did, can i go home now?"

"Sorry Isabella, but you will not be going home any time soon, as far as we know you might leave only to do this again, so after a long discussion and permission from your father, you will be going to a therapeutic girls home, there you will learn to sort out your issues in better ways then harming yourself. I understand you have been through a lot in your life, so that is why you need to see a professional. You have tonight with your father but then he will be dropping you and your things at the girl's home." With that he left.

I was shocked to say the least; i was upset and angry with Charlie for doing this without talking to me. I turned towards him, understanding that I most likely had a look of hatred on my face at the moment.

That night i didn't look or talk to my father, i didn't even hug him the next day when he dropped me off at 'The Island' As they called the girls home, more like 'dead Island'. The doc told me this morning before i was discharged that i will have to spend one month here and one month as an out-patient and then he will re-evaluate me.

To say this sucks, is an under-statement.

**Yes, Yes, i know it's short. But i didn't know what to add without making it crappy, and i wanted to update my other story before i went to bed too.  
**


End file.
